


Technoblade  x Quackity smut shots

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, M/M, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically- Its raining and Quackity is scared of the rain and thunder. So Technoblade tried to comfort him in the only way he knew how. Soft. Gentle. Sex(I WILL BE USING QUACKITYS REAL NAME, Alex, NOT A LOT- BUT I WILL BE-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165





	Technoblade  x Quackity smut shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically- Its raining and Quackity is scared of the rain and thunder. So Technoblade tried to comfort him in the only way he knew how. Soft. Gentle. Sex
> 
> (I WILL BE USING QUACKITYS REAL NAME, Alex, NOT A LOT- BUT I WILL BE-

The thunder roared, Quackity shrieked and hid under his blanket. Rain pounded against the roof Quackity teared up. He hated when it rained. It always scared him

Techno heard his boyfriend from upstairs. He sighed and stood up. The pink haired male walked upstairs and opened the door. “You okay Alex?”

Piss


End file.
